


A Humble Hospitality

by Shamira_Cobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamira_Cobblepot/pseuds/Shamira_Cobblepot
Summary: Honestly, this is the first time I'm writing something about Oswald and Edward. The poem was inspired by a fanfiction written by the dearest John_Nygma.Thanks for reading. Hope you like it ^^





	

A Humble Hospitality

 

Riddle Man, Riddle Man,  
Oh will you please stay?  
Put down your files and your work  
Just for one day?

“Not until the Mayor says so  
As you know, he is my boss  
For I, the Chief of his magnificent staff  
Would hate to see him cross.”

Fairly well, you speak to him  
For I don’t know his name.  
I live far away, far to the East  
Things are not always the same.

“They call him Mayor Cobblepot  
To me, he is Oswald.  
But if you ask a nickname for him,  
‘Penguin’ is what he is called.”

Ill news run faster than ever  
And people have ears to fill,  
Some say the Mayor is a fraud himself  
Has a zest for murder and kill.

“Oh you sound so sweet, sweet as it can be  
And seem so good, so fair  
Come with me into the splendid mansion  
Then I tie you to a dining chair.”

“A grand dinner shall be served tonight  
A drink too, for the guest to please.  
A bag to put on the pretty little face,  
To help the guest breathe in ease.”

“Oh look, who’s here! It’s the Mayor, the Mayor!  
The King of Gotham himself!  
To sit and dine with The Riddler so fine,  
And with you too, deceiving elf.”

“Why not spend a little more time  
Don’t you have anything to say?  
How amusing, you make me wonder now  
Whether you get to see the light of the day!”

“Oh look who’s back, my dearest man- Ed!  
What shiny thing you’ve got there for me?  
Now you know, the rumors were right  
About how wonderful a Mayor can be!”

“Easy you, keep your eyes on us  
As we make it smooth and sweet.  
A few moves up and a few moves down,  
And you heart shall cease to beat.”

“Let us now have the dinner, the wine,  
A toast to you, my Edward dear!”  
“Everything for you, Oswald mine!  
Once again, we’ve got nothing to fear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the first time I'm writing something about Oswald and Edward. The poem was inspired by a fanfiction written by the dearest John_Nygma.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it ^^


End file.
